


She Keeps Me Warm

by Bellecesca



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Calypso is a great wife, F/F, Reyna loves her wife, This whole thing is just domestic fluff, there’s no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellecesca/pseuds/Bellecesca
Summary: Reyna wakes up and has no idea where Calypso is (this sound angsty but I promise it’s pure fluff)





	She Keeps Me Warm

Beams of sunlight were the first thing Reyna saw as she woke. She instinctively turned over to wake Calypso with soft kisses everywhere until they both turned into blushing and laughing messes, she then pouted as she realized that Calypso wasn’t there.

‘She’s probably in the garden.’ Reyna thought

On the rare mornings where Reyna didn’t wake up early enough to see her wife before she got up to water their, ok let’s face it, her garden Reyna would sneak up behind her and lift Calypso so she could trail light kisses along her jaw while Calypso pretended to be surprised. So Reyna sat up and stretched to do just that. 

What she saw when she walked outside shocked her. Calypso wasn’t outside.

Reyna jogged inside to look for her phone and found a note instead, it said:

Reyna, if you wake up before I’m back don’t worry I just went out to run a quick errand. 

I love you,  
Calypso 

She proceeded to look at the clock on the kitchen wall; it was 11:45.

‘Shit!’ Reyna exclaimed 

It was definitely far too late for her to not have showered and eaten by now. She hopped in to the shower and made sure that the hot water wasn’t on. Calypso jokingly called her the devil for liking her water cold though she never thought much of it. She in fact thought it was weird that Calypso didn’t like cold showers. She stepped out of the shower and put on a purple blouse and simple black leggings.

She then set on to making waffles for breakfast. As she decorated her wife’s plate with an array of fruit that she hated and Calypso loved, the door opened.

As Calypso entered the door Reyna ran to hug her.

Calypso beamed at her, ‘Flowers for you.’

 

Reyna took a moment to admire the bouquet that Calypso brought in. They were wildflowers from the fields in New Rome, her favourite. She took them from Calypso’s hand and inhaled their aroma. 

They smelled like Calypso, or rather Calypso smelled like them.

Reyna tentatively set them down on the small table next to them.

She lifted Calypso into her arms bridal style and kissed her.

Calypso smirked at her, ‘Missed me?’

‘What made you think that?’ Reyna said and bent down to kiss her another time.


End file.
